


I hate your phone

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [46]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Love, Movie Night, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sex, interruptions, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver would like to have sex with his wife without interruptions. Is that too much to ask?





	I hate your phone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 222 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was laying down next to Oliver on the couch. She had draped her other leg over Oliver’s waist while Oliver’s hand rested on the small of her back. William was with Roy so Felicity and Oliver had the apartment just for themselves. They had decided to watch a movie although they weren’t interested in the movie. Not really. They had tried to concentrate on the movie for a few minutes but soon their focus had been split.

Felicity’s mouth and trailed over Oliver’s pulse point as her lips moved downwards. Oliver’s hand was on Felicity’s waist as his other hand gently tugged her ponytail. Felicity’s ponytail wasn’t even a ponytail anymore – it was more like a huge mess of hair on the top of her head. Felicity’s fingertips found the waistband of Oliver’s sweatpants but she didn’t make a move to go any lower. 

She drew small circles on Oliver’s sides and waist. Oliver’s breathing hitched in his throat every time Felicity’s fingers got closer to his waistline. He waited her to dip her fingers lower but Felicity just smiled against his neck knowingly. Felicity kissed her way to the collar of his T-shirt and she had to resist the urge to just rip it off. They both were still wearing way too many clothes.

Oliver pulled Felicity’s ponytail and she lifted her head. They looked at each other for a while. Felicity’s gaze was a bit disorientated but she smiled at him sweetly. Then she bit her bottom lip and Oliver lifted his hand. He brushed her cheek bone with his thumb. Felicity took hold of his wrist and pressed her lips on his palm. With his other hand on her waist, Oliver pulled her body even closer to his if possible.

Felicity dropped her lips on Oliver’s and she moaned against his mouth. Oliver chuckled and broke the kiss. Felicity let out an annoyed huff which made Oliver laugh even harder. He panted and asked playfully: “Impatient?”

“Yes,” Felicity mumbled and peppered his face with small kisses.

Between her kisses she babbled: “I’m alone with my husband in our empty apartment. My husband looks like a Greek God although he’s still wearing too many clothes. I’m desperate to get him naked. Can you give me a piece of advice how to do it as quickly as possible?”

Oliver cupped Felicity’s chin and looked at her straight into the eyes as he said: “Your husband is a lucky guy. I really envy him.”

“I’ll show him how lucky he really is as soon as he’s naked,” Felicity whispered and pressed her pelvis against Oliver’s waist.

Oliver groaned and his hands found her bottom. His hands roamed over it and he asked breathlessly: “Why do you still have your clothes on? Maybe I’ll need a little encouragement.”

He waggled his eyebrows and Felicity let out a bubbly laughter which filled the living room. Felicity sat up and finally she sat astride on top of Oliver. She poked him in the chest as she said: “You’re so much trouble, mister. You don’t need any more encouragement. Your ego might explode.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes and took a hold of her poking hand. He laced his fingers through Felicity’s and teased: “Am I hearing complaints?”

“Yes,” Felicity stated and unlaced their fingers. Oliver raised an eyebrow in question but she didn’t pay any attention to his face. 

She grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and tugged it upwards as she muttered: “I’m complaining because you’re still wearing this stupid T-shirt and those annoying pants. I have always hated obstructed views. What’s the point of paying anything at all if you can’t see everything?”

Oliver barked out a laugh and asked: “Are we still talking about sex because I’m pretty sure married people don’t normally pay for having sex with each other?” 

“I don’t even know what I’m talking about anymore because I can’t think straight. I need you right now,” Felicity growled desperately and tugged his shirt upwards one more time. 

Oliver’s eyes widened and darkened with desire for his wife. He jumped up in sitting position so he could help her to take his shirt off. Felicity said under her breath: “Finally.”

Oliver’s lips found her lips and tongues tangled to one another. Oliver nipped at her bottom lip and Felicity moaned out loud. Oliver’s fingers found the hem of Felicity’s tank top and he pulled it over her head. He tossed it away on the floor and resumed exploring every secret part of his wife while the movie kept playing on the background. 

“I love you,” he said against her collarbone in a muffled voice which was thick with desire and passion.

“I love you too. More than anything,” Felicity replied as she ran her fingers down his shoulders and arms.

Felicity was about to nip at his earlobe but their antics were interrupted by a phone. They looked at each other for a while before Oliver asked: “Mine or yours?”

“Mine,” Felicity sighed and she tried to climb off Oliver’s lap. Yet, Oliver put a restraining hand on her waist and he didn’t let her go anywhere.

Felicity looked at him surprised and Oliver smiled at her mischievously. He muttered: “You don’t have to get it. Just let it ring.”

“Tempting,” Felicity said and pressed her lips on his, ignoring the ringing phone. Oliver smiled against her lips and pulled her face closer.

Nevertheless, the phone didn’t stop bugging them and Felicity broke the kiss. She said, panting: “Maybe it’s William. He may in trouble. He’s with Roy after all.” 

Oliver groaned but seemingly he gave up. He let go of Felicity’s waist and dropped his back on the cushions of the sofa. Felicity gave a few pecks on his cheek before she rose on her feet. 

Oliver looked at his topless wife who ran to her phone which was on the TV stand. As Felicity grabbed the phone and looked at the caller’s ID, she frowned. She mouthed: “Unknown number.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes and tensed a bit as Felicity answered the phone. She said: “Felicity Smoak.”

Oliver grabbed the remote and turned down the volume of the TV. Felicity listened to the caller for a moment but soon she squeaked joyfully. She said: “I’d love to meet you.”

Oliver wrinkled his nose because he didn’t know what was going on. He wasn’t a huge fan of surprises or unknown numbers. He didn’t believe in coincidences. In addition, he absolutely hated it when someone interrupted him having sex with his wife. He could say he already disliked the caller.

Felicity spaced in front of the TV as she spoke but soon she stopped and turned to look at Oliver. Her whole face had lit up and Oliver tried to give a small smile to Felicity. He loved to see her happy and content although he was unhappy with the interruption. Felicity studied Oliver’s face while she listened to the person calling her.

Then she answered: “Sounds good, Gerry. We’ll set up a meeting in a few weeks. We can talk more about our hiring plans when we meet. I need to consult Curtis anyways.”

Oliver’s eyes widened and he tried to remember who Gerry was. Yet, the name didn’t ring any bell. Felicity said good-naturedly: “I’m so sorry, Gerry. I have to go. I was kind of middle of something before you called.”

Oliver’s head jolted up and Felicity winked her eyes at him. Then she ended the call by saying: “It’s all good. I’ll see you soon. Take care. Bye.”

As the call ended, she dropped her phone back on the TV stand and almost danced next to Oliver. She sat down beside him and laced her fingers through his. Oliver had a questioning expression and Felicity explained: “It was Gerry who was my executive assistant while worked for Palmer Technologies. I absolutely adore him.”

She clapped her hands together and Oliver could feel the corners of his mouth twitching as he kept watching his wife’s enthusiasm. Oliver asked casually: “Does he need a job?”

“He says so. I agreed to meet him although I’m not so sure if I can hire him. The start-up is still small and developing. We’re not exactly swimming in money,” Felicity said and brought their joint hands on her lips.

She pressed a small kiss on Oliver’s knuckles and Oliver had to shake his head so he could concentrate. He said: “If you think you need help, you should hire the guy. You’ll always make the right choice.”

“Yeah?” Felicity asked and blushed a little. Oliver wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn't been that close.

He pulled Felicity into his arms. When they’re facing each other, Oliver pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He asked: “Are you still Felicity Smoak?”

Felicity nodded and Oliver smiled at her as he stated: “Then you always make the right choice. I know it because I’ve married the most amazing and brilliant woman in the multiverse.”

Felicity opened her mouth but nothing came out. She gulped and kept staring at Oliver’s blue eyes. Eventually, she just crashed her lips against Oliver’s and pressed her naked breasts against his chest while Oliver’s arms squirmed around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity forgets William's birthday while Oliver is still in prison. She isn't sure if she still is a good mother figure to William. William, on the other hand, tries to comfort her.


End file.
